


do it for her.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken x Reader.</p><p>He falls, oh so gradually, into insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the format i used here tbh

> ** Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me. **

> Sarah Bernhardt

  
_he knows it's real_ when he sees your **smile**  


  


**

**over**

**

  


and

  


**

**over**

**

  


**

**again**

**

  


  
in his  **twisted** , devastated mind.  


  


  
_he knows he needs you_ like a second skin  when every  **touch** of your hand  


  


  
your  **shoulders**  


  


  
your  **hair**  


  


  
draws him in like a  **spider** to its web.  


  


  
_he knows he doesn't deserve you_ when he kills **another** person  


  


  
blood spattering **everywhere**  


  


  
organs spread on the  **cold** gray cement  


  


  
**death** wrapping around him  


  


  
his kagune the murder  **weapon of choice** .  


  


  
_he knows he's gone too far_ when lights are **flashing** in his eyes  


  


there's a **white** coat in front of him

  


**surrounding** him

  


screaming **echoes** in his ears

  


he doesn't recognize them at **first** -

  


but then he meets your **gaze** ,

  


and it's **you**.

_he knows he's hopeless_ when he sees your face

you don't **recognize** him

you say they're **mistaken**

you say

kaneki would **never** do such a thing.

he **laughs**

and he **cries**

_because he **did.**_  



End file.
